The Throne's Thieves
by LokiIsMyGod24113
Summary: Loki and Thor's lives are always crossing somehow. Although they are brothers, they are both very different and alike at the same time. The reason they are alike? They both want the same thing; to sit in the throne and rule Asgard. This story will start from their childhood and continue until they are adults. The outcome could bring them to hate each other, or worse. Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Same Future**

Heimdall let out a sigh. _'Not again…'_ he thought as he turned to face Odin. Odin's face seemed composed, although Heimdall did know better; it was easy for him to tell when the King was angry. "Your sons are in the throne room. They just got there." Odin still had managed to show relief, even though he had already seemed completely relieved before. He quickly thanked Heimdall and turned right back to the direction he had come from. In truth, he was angry with his sons, who always seemed to disobey him. '_I told them to stay in their chambers, yet they didn't obey.'_

He had sent them to their chambers until he could think of a punishment for the both of them. They were originally punished for different reasons. Loki was pulling small tricks on all the guards; while Thor was pretending to be King and sending out messages, almost starting a great war between the Vanir and Aesir. That would have been the second war between the two groups of gods. They had of course made up years ago, but one wrong move can always lead to war. Especially since the gods were always so eager to fight.

Although Loki and Thor were both children (Loki being 8yrs old and Thor being 9yrs old) they wanted to fight as well. More so Thor than Loki; he was nothing but restless with battle in mind. Although Loki was known for lies and mischief, Thor could cause quite a bit of trouble himself. He wanted nothing more than to be a strong warrior, and of course king. With his selfish thoughts of war, he is irrational. Loki is always smart and plans out almost everything. He is usually thinking of all the outcomes of the situation he creates. The two brothers couldn't be more different and alike at the same time. They both have one thing in mind for their future; to sit in the throne and rule Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Odin's footsteps echoed throughout the halls of Asgard, as he was heading anxiously towards the Throne-room. _'If they aren't there when I arrive…'_ he gritted his teeth at the thought. Before he pushed the doors open, the two guards that were posted there crossed their right fists against their chests, showing the king the proper respect. He gave them a nod of approval, showing his gratitude.

He pushed past the doors to find Thor and Loki screaming at each other, arguing about something. "When I rule-" Thor began before he was cut off by Loki. "When YOU rule? You who are reckless and commit actions with no second thought?! You think that YOU deserve to be king?!" "I'm the ELDEST!" "By ONE year!" "QUIET!" Odin screamed making both boys nearly jump out of their skins. "Neither of you are prepared to become king! You must be wise and do what's best for your people. You two are childish and selfish! Loki, you may be 'smart', but having intelligence does not make one wise. And Thor, you would lead your people into battle? Risking the lives of your companions? And it's only to feed your lust for war? Continue on like this, and you may never be worthy to wield Mjolnir." Both brothers bowed their heads in shame. "Sorry father…" they murmured in unison. Odin stared at them for what felt like an eternity, not saying anything; just giving them his disappointed glare. For a man with one eye, he could still express his emotions greatly just through his stare. The king always kept the rest of his face composed, although his voice and eyes worked against that. After he let that moment sink in to teach his disobedient children a lesson, he finally spoke. "I do believe that you'd make a great king, both of you; just not yet. You two are merely children and must learn the ways of a TRUE king. Now, why weren't you two in your chambers when I sent for you?" _'The guards I sent to receive them hadn't been able to locate them…' _Loki lifted up his head with a mischievous grin planted on his face, "We were with mother. She simply wanted to speak with us." Thor stared the king right in his eye with an honest expression, "Loki does not lie; for mother did wish to have a word with us." Loki's smirk became even wider at what Thor said. Odin couldn't tell when Loki lied or told the truth, but he did know that Thor was being totally honest. "Take your leave and head to the training grounds. And tell the guards on your way out to send for Frigga, for I wish to speak with her. "Yes father." Both boys walked away smiling knowing that mother would save them from any punishment father had created for them. They were no longer visible to Odin, nor was he able to hear their snickering as they got away once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Odin waited patiently for his wife to enter the throne room. _'There's a lot we need to discuss…'_ he thought while holding back a sigh. Frigga entered the room with a strong presence; one with a great sense of authority. "You wished to see me?" Frigga questioned, her lips turning upwards into an already knowing smile. "Yes, and in matters regarding our sons." Frigga stood about 5 feet in front of Odin, still inching her way closer to her husband. "I assure you that Loki was telling the truth. He does not always spin tales; not when he has no reason to." She was now next to him, her hand resting on his shoulder. Her smile was kind and her eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. She always sweeps Asgard in a mood of optimism, at least while she is in the people's presence. All of Asgards's people love her; she is a very fitting queen to help Odin rule. She even knows how to make Odin smile, which otherwise he seldom did. A smile spread to Odin's lips, his left eye twinkling like hers. It seemed as if Frigga's emotions were contagious. _'She so easily distracts me, yet I let her._' At that thought he chuckled lightly. Her eyebrow lifted high, questioning his laughter. But then she just continued to smile, the question never leaving her lips.

"Father spoke the truth," Thor stated while pointing the wooden sword at Loki's chest. "You fear the authenticity of father's words?" Loki asked with a smirk, suddenly disappearing before Thor's very eyes. "Don't act like what father said had no effect on you. Behind that smirk is the truth, which you unceasingly hide." _'Even from your brother…' _before Thor could even finish his thought, he felt a presence behind him and quickly spun around. Loki's smile was gone and his green eyes were unusually dark. His long black hair was blowing restlessly in the wind, Thor's blond hair also obeying its force. Loki was in an attacking stance, his wooden sword and body posed ready. Thor reflected Loki's stance, waiting for his brother to attack first. "Using your magic, brother, does not make the battle fair," Thor spoke strongly with determination. "My magic can only prepare you for a REAL fight, where 'cheating' is of no matter." Thor suddenly held a wide grin, "What I meant was that you are incapable of beating me, even with your tricks." '_Ha, I'll prove you wrong brother…'_ Loki smiled, his eyes blazing with anger. Loki attacked but was immediately countered by his older brother. Thor was always better in combat, while Loki relied on his tricks and illusions. It wasn't that Loki was "bad" at fighting; he was actually pretty good for his age, just not as good as his brother. Loki pulled the weapon back to disengage Thor's block, and teleports once again. Thor did a 360 degree turn but still didn't see his brother. _'Where did he-'_ suddenly a raven swept down and clawed at Thor's head, enough to startle him and make him drop his sword. Once the weapon was thrown onto the ground, the bird transformed into a boy; Loki. Loki took Thor's sword and aimed both his and Thor's previous weapon at the blond boys' throat. "Surrender," Loki commanded with a mischievous grin. His eyes were lit up to a bright green, his mood now one of joy. _'I won brother, now surrender.' _Thor's frown had suddenly vanished, replaced with a proud smile, "I admit that you beat me brother but it was by turning into a bird. I'm both angered and amazed by your tricks." "Surrender Thor," Loki repeated. "I surrender to the greatest sorcerer Loki!" at that both boys started laughing. "Now brother, should I try out some of my tricks on your friends? I think they'd enjoy one that I am currently trying to master…" Thor's smile turned into a slight smirk. "Last time you animated a tree to attack them. It took 3 of the guards to fight it off and the spell didn't stop until mother had come out." "Mother politely asked me to stop, the others didn't." Since the swords were no longer aimed at Thor's throat, he and Loki started walking back to the castle. "Do you think that mother cleared everything up with father?" Thor asked quietly. "Of course," a wide grin was planted on Loki's face, "doesn't she always?"

The castle is far from anything in Midgard. The outward appearance of it is hard to describe, it looks so unique that nothing else in the 9 realms can compare to its beauty; except for Yggdrasil. All of Valhalla is beautiful: the streets, the buildings, and the people. The princes treaded the halls lightly, not wanting to get in anymore trouble…today. Well, Thor didn't want to. Loki was silent, leaving Thor to think _'Loki is going to pull more pranks today.'_ For the first 10 minutes of entering the castle, Loki stared intently at the marble floors. The marble reflected all of the gold walls, ceilings, statues, along with the silhouettes of the two boys. "Loki, what are you doing?" Loki snapped into focus, "What do you mean?" "Well…never mind." They kept a slow and steady pace heading straight to The Dining Hall, keeping complete silence. For Loki silence was normal behavior, but definitely not for Thor. His friends could never get him to shut up. "You're being awfully quiet," Loki stated with a hint of surprise in his voice, "If only you were this quiet when I read." At this Thor chuckled. "But then I wouldn't annoy you; that wouldn't be any fun! And besides, I'm only this quiet because I'm thinking of what father said." "You're actually THINKING?!" Loki said in a mocking tone. "Oh shut-" before he could finish he ran right into the large wooden doors that led to the dining hall. "Ouch" Thor said as he rubbed his head and sat on the ground. Loki started laughing uncontrollably. "It's not funny!" Thor screamed as he pulled himself up off the ground. "But brother…ha-ha…it was! Ha-ha…" Loki managed to spit out between laughs. "Whatever." Thor rolled his blue eyes and brushed himself off before opening the doors. People were laughing and a lot of them were obviously drunk. _'Seriously…? If we were attacked, we'd be vulnerable right now. The only people that don't get drunk at these feasts are the children plus mother and father,' _at that thought Loki rolled his eyes. It was sad that they'd have to rely on the children for a battle. Thor and Loki walked over and sat next to Thor's friends. "Greetings friends," Thor spoke loudly. Thor and Loki sat by Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. "Greetings Thor," they spoke in unison. "And greetings Loki," Sif said which startled both brothers. They typically never acknowledged Loki during the feasts; they always started chattering to Thor before another name could slip through their lips. "Greetings, Sif." Loki murmured. _'That's quite unusual,'_ he thought with his startled appearance still visible. He recollected his calm composure after a few moments, not wanting Thor's friends to comment about his surprise.

After the feast everyone (except Volstagg) seemed to have their hunger satisfied. Also (surprisingly), Loki didn't pull ANY pranks. They all went to their chambers, too tired to do much else. Thor crashed onto his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. Almost immediately he fell asleep, snoring loudly while he dreamed. Loki changed first, not really looking forward to sleep. He knew that sleep would capture his mind eventually; but not now, not yet. He scanned his bookcase, looking for the right book. He pulled out the leather bound book, and then rested himself comfortably on his bed. _'Now to write today's events…' _he smirked as he wrote every thought and feeling that he had that day. He frowned when he got to the memory of what his father had said. Then there was also what Thor had said. Even Loki must admit that his brother seems intelligent at times… '_But he knows nothing of how I truly feel…' _before he knew it, his eyes were starting to disobey him. _'Fine, I'll go to sleep…' _he put his journal back, and then wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets. Right when his head hit his pillow he found himself swallowed up by dreams.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great towards the end...anyway, I hope that you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
